Pisay Heroes Seasons
Pisay Heroes is the term used to encompass the multiple seasons of the fanfiction originally written by David Ples, and later expanded by Benedict Almirol and Rebecca Yu. As with its mainstream television counterpart, each season of Pisay Heroes prominently features a select group of characters (normally the author's classmates for the year) taking action in several interconnected story arcs to prevent catastrophe or more popularly, save the world. Seasons range in length from the 12 episodes used to test Garnet Heroes, to the massive collection of 23 episodes necessary to execute and provide closure to the Equinox season. A season may include either prologue or epilogue as deemed fit. Certain seasons underwent a hiatus to provide time for the authors' academic or personal concerns. As such, filler episodes or other literature (including character profiles and a character quiz) were used to sustain readership until normal production continued. Below are listed the six canonical seasons, arranged according to their chronological order in the Pisay Heroes universe. Garnet Heroes The first official season was twelve episodes long, written as a testing phase for the concept of ordinary people possessing extraordinary abilities. Roughly speaking, the plot revolves around the activity of The Company and its efforts to prevent the first major series villain, Micah, from taking his ultimate revenge on the posthuman population. Minor story arcs between characters are interwoven as the story progresses, leading up to a two-part finale where the heroes come together to foil the villains' schemes. Navigate to this page for a more detailed season summary and a list of episodes. Champions Nineteen episodes set the stage for the second official season, Champions, which was intended as a sequel to the critically acclaimed Garnet Heroes. Character development and plot detail are heightened and improved this season, as The Company struggles to re-establish itself after the disastrous aftermath of the first season's finale. A second villain, The Collector, makes his debut, and commits a series of terrible crimes involving the kidnapping and power theft of several posthumans. Majority of the previous season's surviving cast make appearances this season, as well as some character previously believed out for the count. Navigate to this page for a more detailed season summary and a list of episodes. Jasmin Heroes This season was created by Benny Almirol, detailing the establishment of a branch of the Company, situated in Quezon City. In this season, Agent Almirol, along with his recruits, was assigned to protect a girl who is able to make drawings come to life from a kidnapping threat. The threat was initiated by a rebel Company agent who wants to use the Company's influence over posthumans in order to fulfill his fantasy of creating an "empire", thus "eliminating" the imperfections in the government. Navigate to this page for a more detailed season summary and a list of episodes. Equinox In the next season, The Company has transferred headquarters to millionaire Andro Milla's mansion in Romblon, and is in full operation once more. More character-driven than its predecessors, Equinox unleashes fifteen new heroes and villains (taken from the entire Batch of 2011, instead of a specific class), each with complex histories, flaws, strengths, and motives. Slow in the beginning but steadily building, the series accelerates towards a race against time in the finale, where the heroes must stop both a lethal bacterial infection and a madwoman's attempt at mass human sacrifice. The production of this season was in question, surrounded by mystery, as its author had been dropping hints and releasing new characters into mini-episodes beforehand. Equinox is also referred to as "Benny's Glasses". Navigate to this page for a more detailed season summary and a list of episodes. Revenant Blight Another season written by Benny Almirol, Revenant Blight follows Jordan Milla after he leaves a mysterious e-mail for Agent Almirol. It begins by revealing Jordan's motives for leaving the branch, and also revealing some of Jordan's past. He ends up in the Palawan branch of the Company and becomes entangled in a string of recent posthuman disappearances. However, after a recent successful kidnapping, the agents of the Palawan branch soon discover that there is more to the disappearances. And a tragic case returns to haunt the protagonists while the search for the elusive perpetrator of the kidnappings continues. Navigate to this page for a more detailed season summary and a list of episodes. Crumbling Sanctuary Written by Rebecca V. Yu, this season chooses to focus on the next generation of posthumans. The season's opening scene is a continuation of the epic cliffhanger in Equinox's epilogue, where it is revealed that Iego Tan has blown the posthumans' cover. The main story arc, however, occurs within the student body of Magis University. It follows Fredrick Montes, a mysterious Physics teacher, who founds an informal student group (known as 'the superkids' outside of the story) of posthumans. The whole world has been shocked into awareness by the reveal of the posthumans, and Fredrick takes it upon himself to ready the next generation of posthumans for their coming-out in their society. Another main story arc shows the Company in shambles, with their Director missing and a High Executive in hot water. The authority of the Company begins to fall apart, and its role in the world of posthumans is drawing to a close. Navigate to this page for a more detailed season summary and a list of episodes.